Une Aide Inattendue
by Moultipass1
Summary: "Toi et Teresa, vous ne pouvez pas passer 24h sur 24 sur ce dossier et tu le sais. J'ai les moyens d'engager une équipe qui ne se consacrera qu'à cette affaire, nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière les barreaux." Post-3x07
1. Chapter 1

**Je suis toujours très nulle pour les titres lol**

**Tout d'abord, désolée à ceux qui attendent la suite des Liens du sang, elle ne devrait pas tarder, je travaille dessus**

**Ensuite, ça devait être un OS mais il m'a légèrement échappé, donc je vais diviser ça en 2 ou 3 parties, mais j'aimerais boucler avant le prochain épisode, histoire que s'ils ruinent toute mon histoire avec de nouvelles informations jeudi, ça ne me donne pas envie de laisser tomber. Donc je vais sûrement poster encore une partie demain et peut-être une après-demain si c'est encore plus long que prévu, mais ça sera tout, je ne me lance pas dans de grandes intrigues compliquées avec celle-ci, c'est plus une exploration de personnages et de leurs relations**

**Spoilers : post Red Hot (3x07), si vous n'avez pas vu cet épisode et que vous ne voulez pas savoir, fuyez ! J'étais obligée, j'aime trop le personnage de Mashburn, et ses interactions avec Jane et Lisbon dans cet épisode… Y'avait trop de potentiel pour laisser passer ça :D**

**Pairing : Jisbon et Lisbon/OC mais pour la bonne cause :)**

**

* * *

**

Teresa Lisbon ferma la porte de son bureau d'un mouvement un peu trop contrôlé. Cela fait, elle vérifia qu'elle était bien seule et qu'un certain intrus ne s'était pas installé sur son divan. Une fois rassurée, elle s'autorisa son premier instant de faiblesse de la journée. Poussant un soupir, elle s'adossa au battant et ferma les yeux, laissant sa tête reposer contre les stores métalliques alors qu'elle essayait d'évacuer calmement toutes ses frustrations. Epuisée… Elle était épuisée, tout simplement. Pas physiquement, encore que le rythme qu'elle s'imposait depuis quelques mois ait commencé à se faire sentir récemment. Non, le problème était plutôt intellectuel. Pire : émotionnel. Secouant doucement la tête, elle essaya de se reprendre en prenant deux profondes inspirations. Elle savait qu'elle devait rester forte et que l'équipe, en particulier l'un de ses membres, avait besoin de l'agent inébranlable qu'elle se félicitait d'être devenue. Mais c'était si difficile… Ca le devenait un peu plus chaque fois qu'un événement comme celui-ci se produisait, et elle craignait de craquer si elle ne finissait pas par trouver une solution. Mettre le coupable derrière les barreaux aurait été l'idéal, mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions, cela n'arriverait pas dans l'immédiat. En revanche, peut-être pouvait-elle faire quelque chose pour apaiser un peu la tension dans ses muscles et refouler les larmes qui lui serraient la gorge. Alors qu'elle se redressait à cette pensée, son regard se posa sur le téléphone portable qui traînait près de son ordinateur. Elle eut une hésitation avant de s'approcher de l'objet d'un pas incertain. La décision n'était sans doute ni intelligente ni sage, mais elle ne voyait rien d'autre, et si elle était honnête avec elle-même, elle n'avait pas envie de chercher. Alors elle céda à un deuxième accès de faiblesse. S'empara du téléphone. Chercha le numéro dans son répertoire. Appuya sur la touche d'appel avant d'avoir le temps de changer d'avis. Etait sur le point de raccrocher sans laisser de message quand son interlocuteur décrocha. Le son de sa voix lui rendit un peu d'assurance et elle demanda d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre normal :

_Tu es en ville ?

La réponse affirmative parvint presque à lui arracher un minuscule sourire. Presque.

_On peut se rejoindre ?

Il lui donna une adresse qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de noter. Elle connaissait l'endroit. Elle rangea le téléphone dans sa poche, enfila sa veste, attrapa ses clefs et partit sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Sirotant une gorgée de thé brûlant, Patrick Jane sortit de l'ombre lorsqu'il fut certain que la silhouette ne risquait plus de le repérer. Il était sur le point de la rejoindre dans son bureau quand il l'avait entendue s'appuyer contre la porte, et la fatigue que révélait ce simple geste l'avait arrêté net. Il avait pris un pas de recul pour l'observer discrètement à travers les stores entrouverts. Son langage corporel alors qu'elle passait un coup de téléphone lui avait appris tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir et il s'était retiré dans l'obscurité pour attendre son départ. Il avait voulu lui parler, mais cela pouvait attendre. Il n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de la personne qu'elle venait d'appeler, et il savait que cette rencontre lui ferait plus de bien que n'importe quelle discussion avec lui, en particulier dans ces circonstances. Après un court instant de réflexion, il saisit son téléphone, tapa un rapide message et l'envoya. Une nouvelle gorgée de thé, puis il se détourna pour aller se réfugier dans la pièce qui lui servait d'antre depuis plusieurs mois. La solitude allait lui peser ce soir.

* * *

Haletante et trempée de sueur, la jeune femme se laissa retomber aux côtés de son amant. Si elle avait été capable de penser, elle se serait félicitée de la décision qu'elle avait prise deux heures plus tôt. L'appeler avait été une idée fantastique. Après les gémissements de plaisirs et le grincement du lit assez incongru dans cette chambre de luxe, le silence qui s'installa aurait pu peser lourdement sur l'ambiance, pourtant elle se sentait à l'aise, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis… Peut-être depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus.

_J'ai été surpris par ton coup de fil.

Elle sourit sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

_Je sais.

_Tu veux m'expliquer ?

_Je n'y tiens pas.

Il se tut, et pendant une courte seconde elle faillit croire qu'il allait respecter son désir et laisser tomber. Mais c'eut été mal le connaître. Et elle commençait à bien le connaître. Aussi ne fut-elle ni étonnée ni déçue quand il insista :

_Dure journée ?

_On peut dire ça.

Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser alors qu'il se redressait pour s'adosser à la tête de lit. Avec un soupir, elle l'imita sans prendre la peine de se couvrir du drap, et elle accepta de se tourner vers lui, prise au dépourvu par le regard inhabituellement sérieux qu'il posait sur elle. Alors elle lâcha comme une supplique :

_Je ne suis pas venue ici pour du réconfort.

_Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Elle aurait pu mentir. Elle n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Sa réponse allait révéler une certaine vulnérabilité qu'elle n'aurait montrée à personne d'autre, mais ce qu'il pensait d'elle la laissait relativement indifférente. Ils s'appréciaient et faisaient d'excellents amants, certes. La relation, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi étant donné que c'était la deuxième fois en trois mois qu'ils se voyaient et même s'adressaient la parole, s'arrêtait là. Avec lui, elle pouvait se permettre d'être honnête. D'abord parce qu'elle le soupçonnait de se douter de ses raisons, ensuite parce que si sa réaction à son aveu ne lui plaisait pas, elle pouvait tout simplement partir.

_Pour quelques heures d'oubli.

_Il y a une excellente bouteille de vodka dans le minibar.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire, ravie que la conversation sérieuse soit terminée. Le soulagement fut de courte durée.

_Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir en parler ? J'ai entendu dire que les cas John Le Rouge étaient durs à gérer.

Elle se figea instantanément et posa sur lui un regard mi-furieux, mi-interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules en réponse à la question muette.

_Une intuition. Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse te mettre dans un tel état.

Elle hésita un instant sur la réponse appropriée, mais finit par se détendre à peine en remarquant :

_Tu as trop fréquenté Jane.

_Ca, aucun doute. Chacune de ses apparitions me coûte quelques centaines de milliers de dollars.

Un nouveau rire alors qu'elle revenait malgré elle à la dernière de ces occasions.

_Tu as revendu cette horreur deux fois plus cher que ce qu'elle t'avait coûté, rappela-t-elle.

_Vrai.

Puis son regard se fit plus grave et elle soupira une fois de plus, sachant ce qu'il allait dire. Elle l'interrompit avant même qu'il ne prenne la parole :

_Walter, s'il te plait. Si je voulais parler, je serais allée voir un psy.

_Ah, mais je n'ai pas le choix ! se défendit-il en levant les mains pour illustrer son propos.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

_Comment ça ?

Lui offrant ce sourire qui l'avait faite craquer dès le début, il se glissa vers elle tel un prédateur. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il l'embrasse ou tente de la distraire d'une caresse, au lieu de quoi il passa le bras au-dessus d'elle pour atteindre la table de nuit de son côté et y récupérer son portable. Fouillant un instant dans les messages reçus, il finit par lui tendre l'appareil.

_Lis.

Le texto ne contenait que quelques mots. « Fais la parler, elle en a besoin. » Bien qu'elle sache déjà de qui il provenait, elle vérifia le numéro d'envoi par acquis de conscience. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle lui rendit son téléphone.

_Si je ne le tue pas pour ça, c'est toi qui mourras pour me l'avoir montré.

Un haussement d'épaules et un nouveau sourire silencieux. Elle demanda :

_Comment a-t-il su ?

_Je ne lui ai rien dit, si c'était la question. Tu connais Patrick, il sait ce genre de choses.

Bizarrement, cette explication lui convenait. Rien ne la surprenait vraiment quand il s'agissait de Jane. Elle avait depuis longtemps renoncé à essayer de comprendre comment il savait tout ce qu'il savait. Mais tout de même, c'était impressionnant. Elle n'avait pas revu Walter Mashburn depuis cette nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble après le faux meurtre de l'un de ses concurrents, et personne n'était censé être au courant. Que son consultant ait su qu'elle le rappellerait après trois mois aurait dû la mettre hors d'elle, elle qui faisait tout pour préserver sa vie privée. Et ce message aurait lui aussi dû la rendre furieuse. Au lieu de quoi, elle était simplement tendue. Ce qui était assez désespérant, puisque c'était précisément pour se détendre qu'elle était venue.

_Il s'inquiète pour toi.

_Il ferait mieux de s'occuper de ses affaires. Il a été plus secoué que moi sur ce coup.

_Pourtant, tu es là, et pas lui… Pas que je m'en plaigne ! ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion, lui arrachant un sourire. Mais je crois qu'il a raison. Tu as besoin de parler, Teresa.

_Mais ce n'est pas…

_Ce n'est pas le genre de relation qu'on entretient, je sais. Justement. Une oreille neutre ne te fera pas de mal.

Elle hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas tort. C'était à la fois l'avantage et l'inconvénient de fréquenter quelqu'un d'aussi pragmatique. Il abordait tout sous un angle logique. Même la première fois qu'elle l'avait rejoint, trois mois plus tôt, il avait ouvert la porte en lui demandant si elle souhaitait boire quelque chose ou si elle préférait passer directement aux choses sérieuses. Elle aurait pu s'en offenser, mais tous deux savaient qu'elle n'était venue que pour une seule chose, et prétendre quoi que ce soit d'autre aurait été hypocrite et inefficace. Deux qualificatifs qu'on ne pouvait leur attribuer ni à l'un, ni à l'autre. Finalement, elle admit :

_C'est pire que d'habitude, pour tout le monde, mais sans doute plus pour lui.

_Pourquoi ?

_Une gamine.

Un haussement de sourcils fut sa seule réaction. Etrangement encouragée par son absence de commentaire, elle continua :

_La victime avait une fille de dix ans. On suppose qu'elle s'est réveillée plus tôt que prévu et qu'elle a surpris John Le Rouge en pleine action. La mère était probablement déjà morte ou agonisante, et il devait être en train de tracer son foutu smiley sur le mur. C'est ce que pense Jane en tout cas, et les indices semblent lui donner raison. Le trait n'est pas aussi régulier que d'habitude, il y a comme une coupure au milieu du cercle, comme s'il avait été interrompu et qu'il n'avait repris le dessin qu'après quelques minutes. Bref, il a tué la fille.

Elle s'interrompit pour ravaler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux, sentant son regard sur elle. Elle reprit après quelques secondes de silence, sa voix plus ferme :

_« On le coincera. » C'est ce que j'ai dit à Jane. C'est ce que je lui dis toujours.

_Parce que c'est la vérité, intervint-il enfin. Tout le monde finit par commettre une erreur.

Elle laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

_Oui, mais quand ? On n'a même pas pu protéger Frye alors qu'on savait qu'il allait s'en prendre à elle. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'arrêter.

Elle grimaça en remarquant qu'elle était passée à la première personne et espéra que cela passerait inaperçu. Vain espoir, naturellement.

_J'espère que tu ne culpabilises pas pour ça. Que John Le Rouge soit encore dans la nature n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Et tu sais que Patrick ne te blâme pas pour ça.

_Bien sûr que si. Il ne m'a jamais pardonnée de…

_D'être intervenue trop tôt dans l'affaire Hardy ?

Stupéfaite qu'il connaisse cette histoire, elle écarquilla les yeux avant que ses réflexes d'enquêtrice ne reprennent le dessus.

_Dis-moi… A quel point connais-tu Jane, exactement ?

Se sachant démasqué, il eut un demi-sourire.

_Nous sommes restés en contact. J'irais jusqu'à dire que nous sommes amis. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui en a, c'est qu'il t'a pardonnée il y a longtemps. Tu dois arrêter de te torturer, Teresa. Personne ne t'accuse de quoi que ce soit, surtout pas Patrick.

_Je…

_Stop, interrompit-il.

_Quoi ?

_On en est à presque dix minutes de conversation sérieuse. Mon quota hebdomadaire est atteint. C'est l'heure de dormir.

Incrédule, elle haussa les sourcils, réalisa qu'il était sérieux quand il s'allongea, rabattit le drap sur son corps et ferma les yeux. Il lui fallut une seconde pour se remettre du brutal changement d'atmosphère, puis elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres malgré elle, et elle s'installa à son tour pour la nuit, éteignant la lumière au passage.

* * *

_Comment va Mash ?

_Allez vous faire voir, Jane.

Mais la réplique avait été lancée avec un imperceptible sourire et le consultant envoya un rapide remerciement mental au milliardaire. Elle était de bien meilleure humeur ce matin. Il la suivit alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son bureau, café à la main, et s'installait devant son ordinateur pour commencer sa journée de travail.

_Quand Van Pelt arrivera, dites-lui de venir me voir.

Il acquiesça et fit demi-tour, sentant qu'elle n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à le supporter après la journée d'hier. Même lui devait admettre qu'il y avait été un peu fort avec les proches des deux victimes, mais il savait qu'elle finirait par le pardonner, comme toujours, d'autant qu'il avait des circonstances atténuantes. Une fois allongé sur son canapé, il sortit son portable de sa poche et appuya sur une touche d'appel rapide.

__Patrick, je m'attendais à assister à ton enterrement dans quelques jours, content que tu sois toujours parmi nous._

Il lâcha un rire. Des quelques personnes qui savaient absolument tout de son passé, Mash était le seul à s'autoriser des plaisanteries sur la mort avec lui. C'était déstabilisant et étrangement rafraichissant.

_Tu lui as tout dit, n'est-ce-pas ?

__Je lui ai même fait lire ton message_, répondit-il sans la moindre trace d'excuse dans la voix.

Il avait plutôt l'air fier de lui, en fait.

_Et ?

__Et rien de spécial. Quelques menaces, mais tu as vu pire. Tu sais, elle s'inquiète pour toi à peu près autant que tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Pourquoi vous n'essayez pas de parler ? Franchement, ça serait plus simple._

_Ca, j'en doute.

__Mouais. Tu as peut-être raison. Toi, comment tu vas ?_

_A ton avis ?

__Question stupide, désolé. Ecoute, j'ai un conseil d'administration dans dix minutes. Mais j'aimerais te parler._

_De quoi ?

__J'ai une idée que tu vas détester._

Patrick Jane était rarement intrigué. Mais cette annonce était pour le moins curieuse.

_Je t'écoute.

__Pas au téléphone._

De plus en plus étrange.

_Déjeuner, 13h chez Mikes, ça te va ?

__C'est toi qui invites._

_On parie ?

* * *

_J'en reviens pas.

Un petit sourire satisfait naquit au coin de sa bouche et Jane tendit à la serveuse la carte de crédit de Mashburn, qui portait la main à sa poche pour essayer de comprendre comment son ami avait réussi à lui subtiliser son portefeuille. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil au grand brun pour confirmer qu'elle devait bien utiliser ce moyen de paiement. A son signe positif, elle s'éloigna pour aller encaisser. Quand elle fut hors de portée de voix, Jane reprit la parole.

_Alors, tu ne m'as toujours pas parlé de cette idée. Et ça t'a mis mal à l'aise pendant tout le repas.

Le milliardaire hocha la tête, se montrant plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis une heure. Le mentaliste s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en lui faisant signe de prendre la parole. Walter se lança :

_Bon, ne pars pas en courant tant que tu n'auras pas tout entendu, d'accord ?

_Aucune promesse.

_Patrick…

_Très bien ! C'est promis ! J'attends.

Une dernière hésitation. Puis :

_Je veux vous aider à coincer John Le Rouge.

_Ca part d'un bon sentiment, rétorqua aussitôt le consultant, sarcastique.

Il fit mine de se lever, laissant transparaître son scepticisme. Mashburn interrompit son mouvement en remarquant calmement :

_Je peux y mettre plus de moyens que le CBI.

Réalisant soudain qu'il était sérieux, Jane s'immobilisa une seconde avant de se rassoir face à lui, sourcil haussé en guise de question.

_Toi et Teresa, vous ne pouvez pas passer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur ce dossier et tu le sais. J'ai les moyens d'engager une équipe qui ne se consacrera qu'à cette affaire, nuit et jour, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit derrière les barreaux.

_Pourquoi ? fut la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit.

Son ami haussa les épaules avant de répondre :

_Je pourrais dire que c'est pour le bien de la communauté ou que je veux te rendre service, mais tu saurais que ce n'est pas l'entière vérité.

_L'excitation, comprit Jane en remarquant la lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

Il confirma d'un hochement de tête. Le mentaliste l'observa attentivement, à la recherche du moindre signe de tromperie. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à en trouver, il commençait à se fier à Mashburn et à sa personnalité originale, mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure et il voulait s'assurer de la sincérité du milliardaire avant de continuer cette conversation potentiellement explosive. Il savait que son ami était toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle façon de se distraire, et l'excitation de la chasse était un stimulant comme un autre. Sans même parler du côté pratique qu'il n'avait pas abordé mais auquel il pensait sans aucun doute. Aider les autorités à faire arrêter un tueur en série qui terrorisait le pays depuis des années serait bon pour les affaires. Pas qu'il avait vraiment besoin de ça, mais c'était le petit plus agréable de sa proposition. Ayant fait le tour des motivations probables de Walter, Jane posa la seule question qu'il lui restait à poser :

_Pourquoi tu m'en parles ? Tu aurais pu te contenter de mettre des privés sur le coup tout seul de ton côté.

_Parce que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Si je fais ça, il faudra que mon équipe ait accès à toutes les infos disponibles sur John Le Rouge et ses victimes.

Jane hocha la tête, songeur. Ca expliquait sa surprenante transparence. Il avait raison, repartir de zéro était une bonne idée en théorie dans le sens où cela permettrait à de nouveaux enquêteurs d'apporter un regard neuf sur l'affaire, mais dans les faits, ne pas savoir par où commencer était un handicap. Le mentaliste ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure de la façon dont il allait pouvoir faire parvenir les dossiers à Mashburn. Il pourrait négocier avec Hightower et, si cela échouait, subtiliser les informations pour en faire des copies. Cela ne serait pas difficile. L'idée d'impliquer quelqu'un d'autre dans cette histoire lui posait plus de problèmes. John Le Rouge était à lui, il ne permettrait à personne d'autre de mettre la main dessus avant lui, et il soupçonnait Mashburn d'avoir à sa disposition des personnes pleines de ressources qui pourraient y parvenir.

D'un autre côté… Son ego valait-il de prendre le risque d'être appelé sur une énième scène de crime pour enquêter sur le massacre d'une autre jeune femme ? Et surtout, songea-t-il alors que les images macabres lui traversaient l'esprit, valait-il de prendre le risque de découvrir un autre cadavre d'enfant ?

Les cas John Le Rouge étaient toujours difficiles à appréhender pour lui, mais cette fillette… Ca avait été la goutte d'eau. Toute l'aide disponible était bonne à prendre. Sous certaines conditions.

_Très bien, finit-il par lâcher. Mais je reste dans le coup. Tu me tiens au courant des progrès de ton équipe, et s'ils le trouvent, je veux être là.

_Vendu, acquiesça le milliardaire en tendant une main par-dessus la table.

La serrant en guise d'accord, Jane repéra le mensonge sans difficulté, mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Malgré leur amitié aussi improbable que profonde, Walter Mashburn n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il était capable lorsqu'il s'agissait de John Le Rouge, et son intention de l'écarter du dossier ne l'inquiétait pas, tout simplement parce qu'il ne le laisserait pas faire.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ça sera officiellement 3 parties, parce que je suis irrécupérable. J'ai l'impression de respecter un peu moins les personnages dans ce chapitre, mais après tout, c'est un peu l'intérêt des fics aussi lol et j'ai fait mon maximum pour qu'ils ne soient pas non plus complètement OOC, donc j'espère que ça ira. Je devrais poster la dernière partie demain vu qu'elle est déjà bien entamée.**

**Merci pour les reviews, ajouts de favoris et alertes :D**

**Oh, et j'ai zappé le disclaimer hier. Bizarre, ma mémoire sélective. Donc, rien n'est à moi. Bouhou.**

**

* * *

**

_Excusez-moi, je cherche Patrick.

Même Kimball Cho leva les yeux de son ordinateur en reconnaissant la voix. Van Pelt et Rigsby échangèrent un regard mi-curieux, mi-inquiet. Qu'est-ce que Walter Mashburn venait faire ici et pourquoi voulait-il voir Jane ? La dernière fois qu'il avait fait appel au CBI, c'était pour les assigner à un meurtre qui n'avait même pas encore eu lieu, et Lisbon avait failli prendre une balle pour le protéger d'un sniper. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas des plus populaires dans ces bureaux, d'autant qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à se retrouver suspect chaque fois qu'il était mêlé à une histoire louche, et qu'il ne faisait pas grand-chose pour se disculper, leur compliquant la tâche alors qu'il aurait pu les aider. Le milliardaire glissa un regard amusé sur les trois agents pendant les quelques secondes de silence qui suivirent son arrivée. Finalement, Cho accepta de répondre :

_Essayez au grenier.

Ses sourcils se soulevèrent, puis il haussa les épaules et suivit le conseil. Il erra plusieurs minutes dans le couloir avant de trouver les escaliers qui menaient au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Se retrouvant face à une lourde porte, il la fit coulisser sans prendre la peine de frapper et découvrit le consultant assis au bord d'un matelas inconfortable, le nez plongé dans un dossier. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, surpris que le boucan de la porte n'ait pas suffi à attirer son attention. Il comprit en remarquant l'inscription sur la chemise cartonnée alors que son ami la posait sur le matelas pour se lever. John Le Rouge. De quoi absorber toutes les capacités de concentration du mentaliste.

_Des progrès ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant pour s'emparer du dossier.

Jane le laissa faire, vaguement amusé par la grimace de dégoût quand Mashburn découvrit les photos de la dernière scène de crime.

_Aucun. On a pu déterminer qu'aucun des proches n'avait quoi que ce soit à voir là-dedans, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise.

Le milliardaire hocha pensivement la tête, referma la chemise et demanda en désignant le carton rempli de dossiers qui reposait sur un grand bureau près de la fenêtre :

_C'est pour moi ?

_Tout ce qu'on sait sur John Le Rouge. C'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. Les dépositions, les rapports d'autopsie, les conclusions des différents enquêteurs qui se sont succédés sur l'affaire…

_Tu as reçu l'autorisation de me les donner ?

Un sourire.

_Bien sûr que non. Essaie d'être discret. Même si ce n'est pas ton style.

Mashburn acquiesça en souriant à son tour. Puis il changea de sujet.

_J'ai aperçu Teresa en arrivant. Elle semble…

_Perturbée ? proposa Jane.

_J'allais dire désespérée.

Le mentaliste poussa un soupir en se détournant pour aller observer la vue offerte par la fenêtre. Après un long silence, Walter n'y tint plus :

_Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

_Rien de plus que d'habitude.

_Mais sur cette affaire, c'est trop, devina le milliardaire.

Jane hocha la tête sans un mot. Malgré quelques protestations de forme, Lisbon supportait ses techniques peu orthodoxes et son comportement extravagant depuis des années parce qu'elle en connaissait l'efficacité. Elle le surveillait toujours de plus près lorsqu'il s'agissait de John Le Rouge, ce n'était rien d'inhabituel. Ce qui l'était en revanche, c'était la façon dont elle, elle prenait l'affaire. Le meurtre de cette gamine l'avait choquée, il ne l'avait pas vue aussi acharnée depuis… Depuis presque un an, depuis le meurtre de Bosco et de ses agents. Elle n'allait pas tarder à craquer, et il savait qu'il n'aidait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. C'était comme si dès que ses yeux se posaient sur le smiley sanglant, il perdait tout sens des réalités.

_Tu es vraiment inquiet, constata Mashburn.

Une fois de plus, seul le silence accueillit sa supposition et il poussa un soupir frustré avant que Jane ne finisse par lâcher doucement :

_Elle en fait trop.

_Tu devrais en être ravi. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous avez une chance de l'avoir.

_C'est vrai.

_Alors quel est le problème ?

_Ses raisons.

_Quoi ?

Un soupir échappa au mentaliste alors qu'il faisait enfin face à son interlocuteur.

_Elle ne le fait pas seulement pour le coincer. Elle le fait pour le coincer _avant moi_.

Comprenant soudain, Mashburn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait raison. Patrick ne lui avait jamais caché ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire quand il mettrait la main sur John Le Rouge, il savait que Teresa était au courant aussi et qu'elle désapprouvait, bien sûr. Repérant la contrariété qui avait envahi son ami, Walter décida de lui rappeler une évidence :

_Ce n'est pas pour lui sauver la vie. C'est pour sauver la tienne.

_Je sais. Elle est persuadée que je vaux le coup.

_Bien sûr qu'elle l'est. Elle t'aime.

Un silence, puis un murmure :

_Je sais.

Déstabilisé par la soudaine solennité de l'instant, le mentaliste eut un large sourire et ajouta :

_Mais je suis surpris que tu l'aies remarqué.

_Tu es vexant, rétorqua Mashburn dans un rire. Il y a… Quelque chose qui passe dans ses yeux quand elle parle de toi. Elle est venue me voir parce que je suis un choix facile. Un choix sûr. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre et elle savait qu'elle garderait le contrôle. Tout le contraire de ce qui se passe avec toi. Tu es un idiot, Patrick. Cette femme incroyable serait prête à tout pour toi, si seulement tu renonçais à la seule chose qu'elle ne peut pas accepter.

_Mash…

Jane s'interrompit et écarquilla les yeux avant de reprendre :

_C'est pour ça que tu m'as menti, réalisa-t-il soudain.

Pas le moins du monde surpris que le mentaliste ait repéré la tromperie, Walter se contenta de hausser les épaules. Le consultant continua alors :

_C'est pour ça que tu veux me tenir à l'écart. Tu espères le trouver avant moi pour m'empêcher de le tuer. Pour elle, termina-t-il d'un ton légèrement incrédule.

Il y avait de quoi être stupéfait. Walter Mashburn ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui rendaient service juste pour le plaisir, pas s'il n'avait rien à y gagner en retour. Ses décisions étaient calculées et intéressées. Pourtant Jane savait qu'il venait de comprendre les véritables motivations de son ami derrière son soudain intérêt pour John Le Rouge, et il hésitait sur la façon dont il pouvait réagir. La fureur était la première émotion qui lui serait venue à l'esprit en temps normal. En principe, quiconque essayait de le priver de sa vengeance était automatiquement classé dans la catégorie "ennemis". Mais étrangement, la colère aveugle n'était aujourd'hui pas si aveugle que ça. Peut-être parce que le geste venait de lui. Parce que depuis des mois, il avait appris à le connaître, et il savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait ce genre de choses pour n'importe qui. Parce qu'il s'était confié à lui et que le milliardaire n'avait à aucun moment jugé ou condamné.

Dans la demi-seconde qu'il lui fallut pour songer tout cela, Mashburn eut un sourire en coin, suivant facilement le cheminement de ses pensées. Puis il se refit sérieux.

_Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance, Patrick.

Un rire amer franchit ses lèvres.

_Pas quelqu'un qui en a déjà eu et gaspillé à la pelle.

_Je ne parlais pas de toi.

_Quoi ?

_Je me fous de ce que tu crois mériter ou pas. Teresa, elle, a le droit de ne pas voir l'homme qu'elle aime se faire tuer ou enfermer.

_Ce n'est pas si simple.

_Parce que tu ne tiens pas à elle ?

Jane secoua la tête sans prendre la peine de le corriger. Il savait que la question ne devait servir que de provocation et que son ami était conscient de ce qu'il ressentait pour Lisbon. Ca n'était pas le problème.

_Parce que j'ai une promesse à tenir.

_Elles ne sont plus là. Vivre dans le passé, c'est bon pour ceux qui n'ont rien à attendre de l'avenir. Ce n'est pas ton cas.

_Je…

Pour la première fois depuis des lustres, il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait dire, et il s'en retrouva muet. Les paroles de Mash étaient pleines de bon sens. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les entendait. Sophie Miller les lui avait répétées pendant des mois, et Lisbon avait dit quelque chose du même style une ou deux fois. Mais étrangement, la façon brutale qu'avait le milliardaire d'asséner des vérités le fit réellement réfléchir à l'idée pour la première fois.

_Patrick Jane ne trouve pas ses mots. Alertez la presse.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent, stupéfaits, et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole. Puis ils échangèrent un coup d'œil, l'un amusé, l'autre inquiet, se demandant depuis quand elle était là et ce qu'elle avait entendu de leur échange. Repérant le malaise dans la pièce, l'agent haussa les sourcils.

_J'interromps quelque chose ?

Jane se ressaisit vite et secoua la tête avec un sourire facile.

_Mash avait entrepris de me psychanalyser, vous tombez à pic.

Elle hocha la tête, acceptant sa réponse bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une partie de la vérité. Elle se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte depuis plus longtemps qu'ils ne voulaient le croire et leur conversation avait été pour le moins… Instructive.

_La morgue vient d'appeler, ils veulent nous voir tout de suite.

Le mentaliste fronça les sourcils avant de demander sans trop y croire :

_Un indice ?

_On le saura quand on y sera.

Il y eut une pause après cette remarque, les deux employés du CBI partageant un regard lourd de sens, à la fois méfiant et plein d'espoir. Se pouvait-il que le légiste ait trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sur l'un des deux cadavres ? Etait-ce enfin le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis des années ? Les regardant tour à tour, Mashburn réalisa qu'il était de trop. Il ne pouvait pas embarquer les dossiers sous le nez de Lisbon alors qu'il n'avait pas l'autorisation d'être en leur possession, aussi annonça-t-il :

_Bien, je dois y aller. Patrick, je t'attends ce soir. Teresa, un plaisir, comme toujours.

Là-dessus, il se dirigea vers l'agent, se pencha pour déposer un baiser juste au coin de ses lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Patrick quand la jeune femme se tendit, visiblement mal à l'aise au geste trop intime qu'elle aurait préféré éviter devant lui. Le mentaliste répondit d'un regard faussement exaspéré censé masquer sa réaction possessive bien réelle, et le milliardaire put partir avec le sentiment d'avoir accompli sa mission. Lorsque ses pas eurent disparu dans l'escalier, Jane poussa un soupir en reportant son attention sur Lisbon. Il aurait sans doute dû reléguer l'instant aux oubliettes, mais le langage corporel de la petite brune était à peu près aussi discret qu'une alarme incendie, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Alors il lança :

_Vous étiez là depuis un moment, n'est-ce pas ?

Il la vit hésiter à mentir avant de décider que cela ne servirait à rien.

_Depuis bien assez longtemps, oui.

Enfouissant les mains dans les poches de sa veste, il commença sans tout à fait la regarder en face :

_Lisbon…

_Oubliez ça, Jane. C'est quelque chose qu'on ne peut pas cacher à quelqu'un comme vous, j'aurais dû m'en douter.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui offrir un demi-sourire en réponse à son expression pleine d'autodérision.

_Vous auriez dû, oui. Vous n'avez jamais rien pu me cacher.

Elle eut une nouvelle hésitation avant de se jeter à l'eau.

_Ce que je ressens pour vous… Ca n'a pas d'importance. Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Il haussa les épaules d'un mouvement las. Il savait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ca n'avait pas d'importance parce que quoi qu'elle ressente, rien ne pourrait jamais en ressortir, pas tant qu'il se laisserait détruire par son besoin de vengeance. Mais il corrigea doucement :

_Ca en a pour moi.

_Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez.

_J'en suis désolé. J'aimerais pouvoir vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre.

_Au moins, promettez-moi quelque chose.

D'un geste, il lui fit signe de continuer. Elle s'approcha, s'assurant qu'il ne pourrait pas fuir son regard alors qu'elle prononçait d'une voix douce :

_Promettez-moi de penser à moi. Quand vous pointerez sur John Le Rouge cette arme que vous n'êtes pas censé posséder, pensez à moi et à ce qui pourrait être.

A son haussement de sourcils étonné, elle lui offrit ce sourire qui faisait naître une fossette malicieuse au creux de sa joue. La gravité de la discussion s'en trouva atténuée et elle déclara simplement :

_Vous n'êtes pas toujours aussi discret que vous le pensez.

Il accepta son explication d'un hochement de tête, souriant à son tour avant de revenir à sa requête.

_Je vous le promets.

Il sut à la lueur triste de son regard qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait brisé trop de serments pour que les mots aient la moindre valeur… Et pour être honnête, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette promesse. Il était sincère sur le coup, certes, mais s'il se retrouvait un jour face à John Le Rouge, il ne penserait sans doute plus à rien qu'à ce message fatal scotché sur la porte d'une chambre et à une mare de sang. Finalement, Lisbon se détourna.

_Le légiste nous attend. Vous venez ?

* * *

_Donc, ça ne vous avance pas.

Jane confirma d'un acquiescement en acceptant le verre d'un vin hors de prix que venait de verser son ami. La visite à la morgue avait été décevante, mais il s'y était plus ou moins attendu… Et puis… Pas si décevante que ça, en fait. La découverte était tout de même intéressante, n'en déplaise à la remarque désobligeante de Mash. Petite et agile, la fillette assassinée avait apparemment eu le temps de se débattre. Le légiste avait trouvé sous l'un de ses ongles un minuscule morceau de latex, à peine visible à l'œil nu. Sans douce un bout du gant que portait le meurtrier. Il n'y avait rien d'exploitable dans cet indice : pas d'empreinte ou d'ADN, et malgré ce qu'auraient voulu faire croire les séries policières, aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à l'endroit où avait été acheté le gant et de coincer le tueur en série au supermarché du coin. Dans l'ensemble, rien de très positif, si ce n'est que ce ridicule petit bout de caoutchouc leur fournissait la preuve que John Le Rouge pouvait être pris par surprise, pouvait commettre des erreurs, pouvait laisser derrière lui des indices.

_Comment va-t-il réagir, d'après toi ? voulut savoir le milliardaire en s'installant sur l'un des fauteuils de son luxueux salon, son propre verre à la main.

_Deux solutions. Soit il est frustré et il frappe de nouveau très vite pour exorciser, soit il décide d'être plus prudent et on n'entend plus parler de lui pendant plusieurs mois.

_Alors levons nos verres à la première solution.

Jane secoua la tête avec un sourire légèrement malaisé. La remarque était politiquement incorrecte et injustifiable d'un point de vue moral, mais Walter avait raison. Si John Le Rouge tuait rapidement après cette affaire, il était plus susceptible de commettre une nouvelle erreur que s'il prenait son temps. Désignant d'un geste le carton posé sur la table basse entre eux, Jane demanda :

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

_Commencer par les lire moi-même. Curiosité morbide.

Le mentaliste approuva d'un hochement de tête, puis il précisa :

_J'ai retiré les détails de l'affaire Jane.

_Je m'en doutais. Mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Ces deux meurtres, c'est ce qu'il a fait de plus personnel de toute sa carrière. S'il y a encore des indices à trouver, ils sont là.

_Ce sont aussi les deux cas qui ont été les plus décortiqués, crois-moi. Il n'y a plus rien qui n'ait pas été étudié au microscope.

_Je te crois, répliqua Mashburn avec un haussement d'épaules.

Il comprenait que Patrick n'ait pas envie de divulguer ces détails à d'autres étrangers, encore, et qu'il ne veuille pas risquer d'être appelé pour revivre une fois de plus cette nuit sous les interrogations d'enquêteurs insensibles à ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Le milliardaire s'empara de l'un des premiers dossiers par ordre chronologique et l'ouvrit. Il savait, grâce à ce que lui avait dévoilé le consultant quelques mois plus tôt après une soirée de confessions bien arrosée, que c'était le meurtre qui avait coûté la vie à plusieurs agents du CBI. Le meurtre au cours duquel John Le Rouge pensait avoir commis une erreur qui était sur le point d'être révélée, et pour laquelle il s'était débarrassé de toute une équipe. Peut-être les hommes qu'il allait mettre sur le coup trouveraient-ils quelque chose à leur tour. Suivant son raisonnement dans son regard, Jane crut bon de l'avertir, bien qu'il le soupçonne d'être conscient des risques :

_Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste à cause de ce dossier que Bosco est mort.

_Oh je sais, oui. John Le Rouge n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi se mêle de ses affaires. Ce qui veut dire que fourrer mon nez là-dedans me met certainement en danger.

_Ca ne t'inquiète pas, constata le mentaliste sans la moindre surprise.

_Ca met un peu de piment dans l'histoire, tu ne trouves pas ?

On pouvait voir les choses comme ça, oui.

_Evite quand même de te faire tuer. Ou signe-moi une décharge d'abord. J'ai bien assez de morts sur la conscience.

_Seigneur, je n'arrive pas à décider qui est le pire de vous deux.

Inutile de lui demander de qui il parlait. Jane autorisa ses lèvres à se soulever sur un sourire avant de répliquer :

_Elle, sans aucun doute. Elle n'a pas encore commis la moindre erreur et elle trouve quand même le moyen de culpabiliser.

_C'est sexy, un complexe de super-héros chez une femme. Je la verrais bien en costume moulant. Ou en cuir. Pour la cape, j'hésite.

Il reçut un coussin en plein visage pour la peine.

* * *

**A suivre…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hin hin, je sais pas d'où est sorti tout ça, pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas plonger dans une intrigue compliquée… enfin, c'est plus de l'action que de l'enquête, mais quand même. Je crois qu'on peut simplement expliquer ce chapitre par ma frustration face à la quasi-inexistence de Cho cette saison. Snif, il me manque. Résultat, ça donne ça. Je suis assez contente de mon utilisation du personnage dans cette partie, mais dites moi ce que vous en pensez ;) Encore un super grand merci à ceux qui ont suivi cette petite aventure :D**

**

* * *

**

Aussi plongé qu'il le soit dans son sudoku, Jane remarqua l'imperceptible mouvement chez l'un de ses collègues. Intrigué, il leva les yeux pour constater qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. L'imperturbable agent s'était à peine redressé, comme s'il se préparait à une attaque, et le consultant fronça les sourcils en cherchant la cause de cette soudaine tension dans ses épaules. Cho cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois, comme cherchant à s'assurer que tout était normal autour de lui, puis il griffonna quelque chose sur un papier qu'il glissa dans sa poche avant de retirer le casque avec lequel il écoutait de la musique en travaillant. Il se leva et enfila sa veste en ordonnant de son habituelle voix monocorde :

_Jane, tu viens avec moi. Rigsby, tu nous couvres auprès de Lisbon.

_Quoi ? Mais que…

Mais l'agent ne prêta aucune attention au grand brun, il avait déjà franchi la porte et se trouvait hors de portée de voix, ne laissant à Jane d'autre choix que de lui obéir. Déstabilisé, il mit une seconde à réagir, mais il finit par bondir de son canapé, y abandonnant son bouquin, et il pressa le pas pour courir après Cho qui était déjà près de l'ascenseur. Heureusement pour lui, la machine n'était pas encore là, il réussit donc à rattraper son retard et à se poster à côté de lui. Une fois enfermé dans l'étroite pièce descendante avec son collègue, Jane put exprimer sa curiosité :

_Tu m'expliques ?

_Dans la voiture.

Puis le silence alors qu'il sortait son arme de son holster pour en vérifier l'état. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien chargée et prête à l'emploi. Il la glissa de nouveau dans l'étui de protection et tendit la main vers Jane, qui se contenta de le regarder sans comprendre.

_Ton portable.

_Pardon ?

_Donne moi ton portable.

Il n'hésita qu'une seconde. Cho était sans doute la personne à qui il se fiait le plus dans l'équipe, à l'exception de Lisbon, et si ses manières brusques avaient tendance à déstabiliser les gens, même lui, il savait qu'il ne faisait rien sans une bonne raison. Il lui faisait aussi assez confiance pour céder sans discuter, surtout quand il savait qu'il obtiendrait plus rapidement des réponses de cette façon. Alors il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le posa au creux de la paume tendue.

_Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ?

Pas de réponse. Frustré, Jane garda lui aussi le silence. Cette attitude pour le moins étrange de Cho était ce qui arrivait de plus intéressant depuis un bon mois et il décida de laisser aller pour voir où cela le mènerait. Il avait désespérément besoin d'une distraction, avec le congé sabbatique que semblaient s'accorder les criminels. La dernière affaire compliquée qu'ils avaient eu à résoudre était le meurtre de cette femme et de sa fille par John Le Rouge trois semaines plus tôt, et ça ne comptait pas comme une distraction, d'autant que l'affaire avait rapidement été reléguée dans les dossiers non classés, comme d'habitude.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur le niveau parking et le consultant suivit l'agent alors qu'il se dirigeait sans un mot vers la sortie du bâtiment. Jane haussa les sourcils mais ne prononça pas un mot en constatant que son ami ignorait l'aile du parking où étaient garés les véhicules de fonction pour s'orienter vers les voitures personnelles des employés du Bureau. Arrivé au bon endroit, Cho déverrouilla les portières et fit signe au mentaliste de prendre la place passager.

Alors qu'ils quittaient le parking avec un signe de tête à l'intention du gardien, Jane se tourna vers l'agent et prononça un unique mot :

_Alors ?

_Attends.

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes en silence, juste assez pour quitter l'agglomération, avant que Cho ne s'arrête au bord de la route et ne sorte du véhicule. Sans savoir que faire, Jane l'imita.

_Hey ! protesta-t-il en voyant son ami jeter leurs deux téléphones portables au loin.

_Le CBI pourrait les tracer, expliqua sobrement l'agent d'origine asiatique.

Puis, avant que le mentaliste ait eu le temps de poser des questions, il ouvrit le coffre et en sortit deux gilets pare-balles.

_Enfile ça, ordonna-t-il tout en passant le sien.

_Pourquoi ?

_Enfile ça ou je te laisse ici.

Le genre de menace qu'il n'aurait pas pris au sérieux de la part de Lisbon mais qu'il croyait volontiers de la part de leur collègue. Alors il obtempéra, grimaçant au poids désagréable sur ses épaules.

_Ils devraient faire ces trucs plus confortables.

_On enverra une réclamation au fabriquant. Allez, monte.

Malgré l'inquiétude qui commençait à s'insinuer en lui, Jane eut un sourire à la réplique lancée d'un ton complètement neutre et il accepta une fois de plus d'obéir sans protester. Lorsque Cho eut redémarré la voiture et atteint sa vitesse de croisière, le mentaliste n'eut pas besoin d'entreprendre un interrogatoire, son ami prenant aussitôt la parole :

_Tu sais, l'équipe que Mashburn a mise sur l'affaire John Le Rouge ? Ils viennent de trouver quelque chose.

Sous le choc, Jane ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat, se contentant d'écarquiller les yeux alors que Cho l'observait du coin de l'œil pour évaluer sa réaction. Etant donné qu'il n'était même pas censé savoir ce qui se tramait avec le milliardaire, l'agent comprenait la stupéfaction de Jane. Anticipant les questions, il expliqua :

_Lorsque Mashburn est venu au QG il y a quelques semaines, Lisbon a soupçonné quelque chose. Quand tu es allé le voir le soir même avec le carton qu'elle avait vu dans le grenier, elle a su de quoi il s'agissait. Le lendemain, elle l'a suivi. Elle l'a vu rencontrer un privé et lui donner les dossiers. Alors elle a fait mettre le privé et son équipe sur écoute. Le tout officieusement, précisa-t-il à son interlocuteur toujours abasourdi.

Il y avait des tonnes de questions que quelqu'un d'autre aurait posées à ce stade du récit, mais remettre en place les pièces du puzzle était facile à présent. La petite brune avait dû s'occuper personnellement de la surveillance des hommes de Mashburn autant qu'elle le pouvait et déléguer les quelques moments qu'elle ne pouvait pas assurer elle-même à la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Son second.

Ce casque audio… Pas de la musique, bien sûr. Jane avait trouvé bizarre que l'agent si adepte de calme se mette à écouter de la musique en travaillant, mais il n'y avait pas accordé plus d'attention que ça.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une question qui importait. Toutes les autres pouvaient attendre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont trouvé ?

_Ils ont une possible identification et l'adresse qui va avec. On devrait y arriver en même temps qu'eux.

Incapable d'y croire, Jane s'efforça de respirer calmement pour desserrer l'étau qui comprimait sa poitrine. Possible identification. Adresse. John Le Rouge.

Il n'arrivait pas à relier ces trois idées entre elles. Presque huit ans qu'il attendait ça, et son cerveau choisissait cet instant pour se mettre en veille.

_Jane.

La voix toujours dénuée d'émotions de Cho stoppa net les prémices d'une attaque de panique et attira son attention, le ramenant à la réalité. Il se tourna vers lui, notant que l'agent ne détachait pas son regard de la route pour simplement faire remarquer :

_C'est un service que je te rends.

Il ne put qu'acquiescer, comprenant la signification cachée de ces quelques mots. S'il commettait ne serait-ce qu'une erreur… Le moindre petit pas de travers et tout pouvait très mal tourner. Pour lui, pour la capture du tueur et surtout pour la carrière, voire pour la vie de Cho. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pouvait dire pour exprimer l'étendue de sa gratitude ou de tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant précis, aussi se contenta-t-il d'articuler par-dessus la boule d'angoisse dans sa gorge :

_Merci.

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit, et le reste du trajet se déroula en silence.

* * *

_Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

_On attend l'équipe de Mashburn.

_Mais…

_Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre KO, tu sais que je le ferai.

Avec un soupir de frustration, Jane s'adossa de nouveau à son siège. Ils étaient garés à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison isolée qui abritait peut-être le tueur en série, assez loin pour que leur présence ne soit pas encore repérée, et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, ils auraient déjà été à l'intérieur à en fouiller le moindre millimètre carré. Mais malgré toutes ses réticences, il devait admettre que son collègue n'avait pas tort. John Le Rouge avait prouvé à quel point il était dangereux, et en l'absence de renforts officiels, attendre les privés qui avaient déniché cette adresse était la solution la plus prudente. Il aurait bien tenté de passer outre les ordres de l'agent, mais il le savait sérieux dans ses menaces, et il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus dans une confrontation physique avec Cho, quel que soit son degré de motivation. Et puis… il était conscient de ce que le trentenaire d'origine asiatique était en train de mettre en jeu. Il n'aurait pas dû être là, et encore moins l'emmener. Même si tout se passait bien, Lisbon allait le tailler en pièces dès qu'elle l'aurait sous la main. Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire prendre plus de risques encore.

Surpris de son propre raisonnement, Jane s'aperçut qu'il était en train de réfléchir de façon logique et rationnelle. C'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait pendant qu'il se trouvait sur la piste de l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Et il n'avait jamais été aussi près…

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par un bruit lointain et il échangea un coup d'œil avec Cho avant de regarder dans le rétroviseur pour confirmer son intuition. Deux véhicules approchaient. L'agent sortit, sa plaque à la main pour inciter les conducteurs à s'arrêter. Ils obtempérèrent, et il s'approcha de la première voiture au moment où le chauffeur abaissait sa vitre.

_Agent Cho, CBI. On va éviter de perdre du temps. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici. L'affaire John Le Rouge dépend du Bureau et je pourrais vous faire arrêter sur le champ pour votre implication illégale, mais il me faut des renforts. Je suppose que vous avez l'équipement nécessaire ?

Celui qui était visiblement le chef des opérations se remit de sa surprise plus vite que Jane ne l'aurait cru, acquiesçant après une brève seconde de pause, puis précisant :

_Les gilets pare-balles sont dans le coffre, donnez-nous une minute.

Cho donna son accord d'un signe de tête, et de chaque voiture sortirent quatre personnes visiblement armées et entraînées. D'instinct, Jane plissa les yeux en voyant deux jeunes femmes blondes, de toute évidence des sœurs, armer leurs revolvers. Lisbon lui aurait arraché les yeux avec un petit coup de main de la part de Van Pelt, mais il n'aimait pas voir des femmes impliquées dans ces affaires, elles étaient les cibles favorites de John Le Rouge. Remarquant sans doute son regard insistant, l'une d'elles lança en enfilant son gilet protecteur :

_Ne vous en faites pas, je suis tout aussi capable que ces machos.

Notant les rictus approbateurs de ses partenaires masculins, il masqua sa réaction initiale derrière un sourire charmeur pour rétorquer :

_Je n'en doute pas.

Une fois tout le monde équipé, Cho prit d'emblée le commandement des opérations, réunissant tout le monde à côté de l'une des voitures avant de se placer face à eux pour annoncer :

_Bon, vu le terrain, une opération discrète n'est pas envisageable, donc on opte pour la rapidité. On approche de la maison en voiture. Vous quatre, ordonna-t-il en désignant les privés sur sa droite, vous cernez l'arrière. On ne sait pas s'il y a d'autres issues que la porte principale, mais c'est probable. Vous deux, vous prenez chacun un côté au cas où il tenterait de s'échapper par une fenêtre. Vous deux, vous venez avec nous, on s'occupe de l'entrée. Des questions ?

Plusieurs signes de tête négatifs lui répondirent, et avant que tout le monde ne remonte en voiture, Cho ajouta :

_Oh, et je suppose que vous avez reçu l'ordre de tirer pour tuer. Si l'un de vous fait ça, je le coffre. C'est clair ?

Impressionné par l'autorité qu'il dégageait, Jane observa les visages des autres alors qu'ils acquiesçaient. Comme il s'y était attendu, aucun n'avait l'intention de désobéir à l'agent. Vu le ton qu'il avait employé, il ne leur avait pas vraiment laissé le choix, et quoi que Mashburn les paie, cela ne valait pas de prendre le risque de finir en prison. Les deux privés qu'il avait choisis pour les accompagner s'installèrent à l'arrière et les trois voitures démarrèrent sur les chapeaux de roue.

Le mentaliste sentit l'adrénaline lui monter à la tête précisément à cet instant, alors que les démarrages en trombe faisaient voler la poussière et que l'un des véhicules, celui désigné pour prendre l'arrière, passait devant eux. Logique puisqu'il avait quelques mètres de plus à parcourir. De toute évidence, ces types étaient des pro. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la maison, Cho lança sans prendre la peine de le regarder et sans se préoccuper des deux inconnus à l'arrière :

_Tu devrais rester dans la voiture, mais je ne vais pas t'en donner l'ordre.

_Merci.

Deux fois qu'il le remerciait en moins d'une demi-journée. Si cette opération fonctionnait, il allait répéter ces remerciements chaque jour pendant une petite trentaine d'années. L'agent ajouta :

_Tu n'es pas armé, donc tu restes derrière moi. Ca par contre, c'est un ordre.

_Je peux faire ça.

Cho lui lança un regard sceptique mais ne dit pas un mot de plus, arrêtant la voiture devant la maison. Toutes les personnes présentes jaillirent des véhicules en même temps dans une parfaite coordination, arme au poing. L'agent ne s'embarrassa pas de formalités. Il n'était plus à une infraction près et au besoin, il pourrait prétendre qu'il avait entendu un bruit suspect et craint que les habitants ne soient en danger. Il avait à ses côtés trois témoins qui corroboreraient ses dires. Arrivé près de la porte, il l'enfonça donc d'un coup de pied et entra dans le même mouvement en hurlant :

_CBI ! Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Malgré toute la tension dans ses muscles, l'atmosphère oppressante de la maison silencieuse et la gravité de la situation, Jane ne put réprimer un certain amusement à la question. Si John Le Rouge vivait bien ici, il doutait qu'il réponde. Bizarrement.

Les deux privés qui les accompagnaient se dispersèrent derrière eux pour explorer les pièces adjacentes, parlant en permanence dans leurs oreillettes afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien pour l'autre. Cho et Jane traversèrent le couloir pour retrouver à l'arrière les trois autres hommes et l'une des jeunes femmes. Le plus grand resta posté près de la porte arrière pour bloquer la sortie alors que les autres les rejoignaient pour les aider à fouiller la maison. En silence, Cho fit signe à deux d'entre eux de prendre l'étage supérieur. Il avait repéré des escaliers montants et des escaliers descendants, et il soupçonnait que s'il y avait quelque chose – ou quelqu'un – à trouver, cela serait plutôt au niveau de la cave. Il s'engagea dans la descente, Jane sur les talons, lui-même suivi par l'une des employées de Mashburn. Ils commencèrent par la pièce sur la droite, vide à l'exception d'une petite table sur laquelle reposait une chemise cartonnée. Agrafée à la couverture, une photo de Jane lui-même, un smiley écarlate dessiné telle une cible sur son visage. Le consultant tendit la main vers le document, mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'ouvrir, la voix de Cho interrompit son mouvement :

_Pose un doigt là-dessus, et il s'en sort pour vice de forme.

La perspective l'arrêta et il ramena sa main à ses côtés sans commentaire. Une irrégularité dans le mur attira son attention et il échangea un coup d'œil avec son collègue pour voir si lui aussi l'avait remarquée. Au hochement de tête de Cho, Jane recula d'un pas pour laisser l'agent passer devant et pousser le battant qui devait mener à une pièce secrète. L'idée que John Le Rouge ait d'une manière ou d'une autre anticipé leur présence et qu'il s'agisse d'un piège lui traversa l'esprit, mais il l'écarta. Même en admettant que la supposition paranoïaque soit exacte, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que le tueur leur échappe aujourd'hui.

La vue cachée par la silhouette de Cho, il lui fallut un instant pour découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Assis dans un recoin de la pièce, un livre à la main, un homme brun d'une quarantaine d'années leva la tête à l'intrusion. Jane eut l'immense satisfaction de voir la surprise et la peur se succéder dans son regard avant qu'une attitude supérieure ne s'empare de tout son corps et qu'il ne se lève pour leur faire face.

_Monsieur Jane. Quel plaisir inattendu.

S'il y avait eu le moindre doute jusque là, il n'y en avait plus aucun. Il aurait reconnu cette voix dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Un frisson le parcourut. Face à lui, l'homme qu'il avait passé un tiers de sa vie d'adulte à pourchasser. L'homme qui avait plongé un poignard dans le corps de sa fille. La rage et la douleur qui l'envahirent à cette pensée étaient prévisibles. Ce qui l'était moins, c'était la voix calme de son collègue, le stoppant net tout juste un quart de seconde avant qu'il ne se jette sur le tueur qui l'observait froidement.

_Jane. Non.

Il ne saurait jamais pourquoi il obéit à cet instant. Peut-être un réflexe induit par l'autorité contenue dans ces deux petits mots. La pensée qu'en cédant à ses pulsions, il mettrait en danger un ami qui lui avait démontré au cours des dernières heures plus de loyauté qu'il n'en méritait. Ou la brusque réalisation que s'il pliait sous la violence de ses émotions, il laisserait son ennemi gagner.

_Jonathan Sharps ? demanda Cho, qui n'avait pas un instant détaché ses yeux de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci feignit une grimace de contrariété avant de répondre comme s'il s'agissait d'une conversation civile entre amis :

_Je préfère John Le Rouge. Ca sonne mieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

C'était la confirmation que Cho attendait. Tenant son arme de la main droite, il récupéra les menottes à sa ceinture de la gauche en annonçant de son ton le plus impassible :

_Jonathan Sharps, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres d'Angela et Charlotte Jane. Et on devrait en trouver d'autres. Mains derrière la tête.

Quand il ne bougea pas dans la demi-seconde, l'agent s'adressa à Jane, toujours sans détourner le regard :

_Il ne coopère pas. Si je tire maintenant, c'est de la légitime défense.

D'accord. Il allait éviter de compter le nombre de fois où Cho l'avait surpris aujourd'hui, mais celle-ci devait battre tous les records. Car l'implication était claire. L'agent venait de lui proposer de descendre John Le Rouge pour lui. Légalement. Il lui laissait le choix. Ils savaient tous les deux que s'il donnait son accord, la jeune blonde qui n'avait pas encore prononcé un mot, assurant seulement son soutien silencieux, confirmerait leur version des faits, quoi qu'il arrive. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole quand deux voix se superposèrent dans son esprit, le privant de sa verve habituelle.

« _Vivre dans le passé, c'est bon pour ceux qui n'ont rien à attendre de l'avenir. Ce n'est pas ton cas._ »

« _Promettez-moi de penser à moi… Pensez à moi et à ce qui pourrait être. _»

Soudain, toute envie de se battre lui échappa, le laissant sans énergie. Le désir de vengeance ne disparaîtrait pas comme ça, mais devait-il vraiment le satisfaire en perdant au passage tout ce qu'il avait si difficilement construit depuis quelques années ? Pour la première fois, il décida que la question méritait d'être posée. Et le simple fait qu'il se la pose… C'était la preuve qu'il avait… Changé ? Pourtant, la solution était parfaite. Ce n'était pas lui qui appuierait sur la détente. D'un autre côté, pouvait-il imposer ça à Cho, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui ? Certes, il se doutait que l'agent ne serait pas torturé par le remords s'il lui demandait de tirer. Malgré cela… Incapable d'y croire, Jane poussa un soupir, sentant ses épaules s'affaisser sous le poids de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, s'assurant que sa voix sonnerait nettement dans la pièce, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses paroles, et il lâcha :

_Arrête-le, Cho.

L'agent ne cligna même pas des yeux, et Jane était à peu près persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas davantage réagi s'il lui avait annoncé une décision contraire. Submergé par les émotions, il s'aperçut brusquement qu'il ne pouvait plus respirer et il quitta la pièce au son de la voix de Cho qui récitait ses droits au tueur.

* * *

_Bon, par qui je commence ?

Jane eut une grimace en identifiant la colère dans la voix de sa supérieure, alors que l'expression de Cho ne bougeait pas d'un cil et que Mashburn souriait de toutes ses dents. Les trois hommes échangèrent des regards, solidaires devant la fureur dirigée contre eux. Puis le milliardaire décida qu'il était celui qui avait le moins à perdre à se l'aliéner, et il proposa comme une évidence :

_Hm. John Le Rouge dans ta salle d'interrogatoire qui vient de signer ses aveux. A ta place, je commencerais par la presse.

Le regard meurtrier qui se dirigea vers lui n'eut pas raison de sa bonne humeur et il se contenta de hausser les épaules, comme impuissant face à son insistance à refuser une suggestion logique. D'un regard, il passa le relai à Jane, qui ne put à son tour retenir un sourire. Sourire qui ne fit rien pour atténuer l'énervement de leur accusatrice. Alors il regagna un semblant de sérieux.

_Commencez par moi, Lisbon. C'est moi qui ai demandé à Mash d'enquêter et c'est moi qui ai deviné que Cho avait des informations et qui l'ai forcé à venir avec moi.

A ces mots, l'agent d'origine asiatique prit la parole pour la première fois :

_Jane…

_Cho, interrompit aussitôt Lisbon. Pas un mot. C'est un ordre.

_Juste parce que je veux une part du gâteau, je tiens à corriger la version de Patrick. C'est moi qui ai voulu enquêter, intervint aussitôt le milliardaire.

_Toi, je ne t'écoute pas.

Jane identifia quelque chose dans la voix et dans le regard de la jeune femme à cet instant, et en comprenant, il lui offrit un sourire, plus significatif que le précédent. Elle s'adoucit d'une façon imperceptible pour les deux autres, mais lui nota bien le changement. Il sut ce qu'elle allait dire avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

_Cho, Walter, attendez-moi dehors.

Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil interrogateur au consultant, qui hocha la tête sans cesser de sourire. A cette confirmation, ils quittèrent le bureau de Lisbon, les laissant seuls. Dès que la porte fut fermée, elle reporta toute son attention sur le mentaliste.

_Vous savez pourquoi j'ai ordonné à Cho de se taire.

_Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il.

Mashburn ne risquait pas grand-chose étant donné les moyens dont il disposait, mais en tant qu'agent gouvernemental, si Cho avait lui aussi corrigé sa version de l'histoire… Avouer qu'il était parti clandestinement à la poursuite d'un meurtrier, sans renforts, et qu'il avait entraîné des civils dans l'histoire en abusant de son badge aurait pu lui coûter très cher. Et une fois les paroles prononcées, Lisbon n'aurait pas pu les ignorer. Lui imposer le silence était la meilleure solution pour le moment.

_Vous acceptez de prendre la responsabilité de cette histoire ?

Question de pure forme, ils en avaient tous les deux conscience. Il en voulait à Mash de ne pas l'avoir tenu au courant des progrès de son équipe, mais pas au point de lui créer des ennuis, surtout vu le résultat. Quant à Cho… Il ne pouvait même pas commencer à décrire l'immensité de la dette qu'il avait envers lui.

_Vous me connaissez, Lisbon. Je suis capable de les manipuler tous les deux. Ils n'ont été que des pions et ils n'ont pas à en subir les conséquences.

Elle secoua la tête sans chercher à dissimuler un début d'amusement au retour de sa personnalité arrogante ainsi qu'une certaine reconnaissance pour ce qu'il était en train de faire. Avant de prendre sa décision, Cho l'avait certainement pesée avec attention, et le connaissant, il était prêt à assumer. Mais malgré le léger ressentiment face à sa trahison, elle préférait qu'il n'ait pas à le faire. S'accrochant à un reste de professionnalisme alors qu'elle aurait voulu sauter dans les bras du premier venu juste pour fêter cette arrestation, elle s'empara d'un stylo pour noter quelque chose dans le dossier personnel du consultant, posé devant elle, tout en résumant d'une voix neutre :

_Bon, je vais devoir rapporter les faits à Hightower. Ca vous vaudra certainement un blâme, mais vous n'êtes plus à un point noir près dans votre dossier.

Il savait que Lisbon n'avait pas le choix. Leur patronne l'avait harcelée pendant deux bonnes heures pour qu'elle lui explique comment le tueur avait été identifié et arrêté, il lui fallait une histoire plausible à raconter en limitant les dégâts pour Cho et Mash. Un blâme… L'idée le fit sourire. Il aurait encaissé bien plus que ça pour voir John Le Rouge hors d'état de nuire. Lisbon finit par ranger son stylo et lever les yeux du dossier pour les poser sur lui. En voyant son expression, elle se détendit. Elle s'était attendue à ce que la capture de John Le Rouge mène à une situation de crise. Des morts, des blessures, du sang, des hurlements, une arrestation, une dépression, des reproches… Au lieu de quoi, elle avait face à elle un Patrick Jane serein arborant ce petit sourire en coin qui disait qu'il était en train de la lire comme un livre ouvert. Ils partagèrent un instant de compréhension mutuelle dans un sourire, le silence les enveloppant alors qu'ils réalisaient qu'aucune parole ne convenait aux circonstances. Finalement, l'agent brisa le moment en refermant le dossier et en se levant.

_Je vais aller faire mon rapport. Puis je crois qu'une pizza géante nous attend tous.

Il approuva d'un hochement de tête en l'imitant. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, il posa une main sur son épaule pour la retenir et l'inciter à se retourner. Il y avait une dernière chose qu'il devait dire avant de mettre définitivement cette histoire derrière lui.

_J'aurais pu le tuer, vous savez. Cho m'aurait laissé faire.

Il ne mentionna pas que l'agent lui avait même proposé de lui faciliter la tâche.

_Je suis heureuse que vous ne l'ayez pas fait.

Il sourit, allégeant la tension de la pièce, et adopta cette expression mi-espiègle, mi-manipulatrice qui avait toujours raison d'elle.

_Alors maintenant, vous allez devoir trouver autre chose.

_Trouver autre chose ?

_Oui, confirma-t-il. De toute évidence, votre meilleur prétexte pour ne pas tenter votre chance avec moi est désormais de l'histoire ancienne. Et vous devez vous douter que vous ne me laissez pas indifférent. Alors, vous avez d'autres bonnes raisons dans votre sac à règles ? Et si vous me dites que vous ne sortez pas avec des collègues, je démissionne.

Il y avait tellement de choses auxquelles elle pouvait répondre dans ce petit discours. Au lieu de protester, de trouver d'autres bonnes raisons ou de lui faire remarquer qu'encore vingt secondes plus tôt, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'intérêt qu'il pouvait lui porter, elle haussa un sourcil, une incrédulité mêlée d'amusement transparaissant dans sa voix :

_Patrick Jane… Est-ce que c'est votre façon de me demander de sortir avec vous ?

Il secoua la tête et corrigea :

_C'est ma façon de dire que si vous me le proposiez, j'accepterais.

Elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui tourner le dos, lançant par-dessus son épaule en quittant la pièce :

_Tenez une semaine sans me donner envie de vous étrangler, et j'envisagerai l'idée.

Il sourit à son tour en lui emboitant le pas. Il ne tiendrait jamais une semaine. Mais elle non plus.

**

* * *

**

**Fin**


End file.
